Persona Rebirth
by shad0w2716
Summary: After the Battle in Inaba, the town seems to be peaceful and there were no signs of Shadow activity. After high school, the investigation team joined the members SEES to stop the Shadows for good. 5 years later, a new mystery is happening in Inaba and a new team of teens are going to solve it with the help of the original investigation team and SEES
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Town; Old Problems

Five years ago, the mist that consumed Inaba endangered the lives of those that has appeared on the Midnight Channel. A group of teenagers with special gifts called Personas stopped the ones that caused trouble in their home. After graduating high school, the team joined another group of individuals that fought the Shadows as well. They have scattered across the world to find those who are like them. The Kirijo Group and TriCorp are the most major companies but hold a deep secret. They are building their own armies of persona users. Five years later, Inaba has a similar mystery as it had five years ago. Now that the original team is gone, who would protect Inaba?

Normal POV

At a train station a young boy with a hoodie and tattered jeans wore a headset listening to his music. He looked no older than 16. He sat on top of a suitcase looking as if he was waiting for something. An announcement came on the loudspeaker.

"Attention all passengers. Please proceed to the boarding area."

As soon as the announcement ended, the boy got up and picked up his suitcase. He went to the boarding area. As the security guards checked the passengers' bags, the boy dropped his bag on the floor after getting pushed by the people rushing to their trains. His passport fell to the ground as he got to the guard. The guard went down to pick up the passport and the boy gave him his ticket.

"Kurai Seto. Alright, here you go. You may enter."

The guard handed him back the passport and ticket. Kurai went in without replying or looking.

Kurai POV

Man, this trip is said to be 8 hours long. Maybe I can get some sleep just to pass the time. I wonder how though. These stupid nightmares keep popping out for no reason. All I can remember was someone being killed by one of those creatures. It's rare that I get to sleep well these days. Might as well get it over with.

Few hours later…

Well that was a great nap and an awkward nightmare. Once again the same old gory nightmare. I'm surprised it's someone that it's someone different. The scene at my window looks pretty peaceful. I can see mountains and a small town. Looks like it's my stop. Inaba, right? As I left the train I noticed that the town has a couple of family-owned shops. I noticed that Junes is also here. I thought I'll get away from the city life, but looks like I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life. I need to search for the apartment I'm staying at. It took me awhile just to find it. Apparently its close by the Amagi Inn and the shopping district. At least I'll be able to buy groceries and be able to cook. I'm on my own now. I have to learn how to do things on my own. There is no one there to help me now. I left my family in the city cause I feel like the answer was in this city. I found a letter sitting in front of the door in my room. It says:

_Dear Kurai Seto,_

_ Welcome to Inaba. You're parents have enrolled you in Yasogami High. There is a key and a spare in the envelope. We will rent is due. Jobs are easy to find here since we are a small town. We hope you enjoy your new life here in our small town._

So after I just move in, I'm going to school. Damn you parents. I can't get a small break, can I? Well here goes with my new life.


	2. Back To School

**Hi you guys (whoever is reading this story). I'm sorry that I haven't made the previous chapter long. It was the first day of the story so I only wrote about the min character Kurai. In this story, there will be a lot of OCs, but I'm gonna add some of your favorite characters. Since there is a lot of OCs, if you want you can create a new character and I'll try to make that person fit in the story. No Fool or World arcana alright. So please message me on what you would like to see next chapter or later and any new character ideas. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and please review and follow this story. Help me make the story you want to see with these new characters**

* * *

.

Kurai POV

Today I have to attend Yasogami High. Ah school, the last place I ever wanted to be. Can someone please shoot me before I die of boredom. I'm glad that I don't have to worry about getting lost since almost all the kids here attend the same school. I put on my uniform, got a piece of toast and my bag and went out of my apartment. As I was heading out, a guy my age was running in the direction where all the students were headed. He had his goggles on wrong (who in the world would wear goggles to school?!) and had the top of his uniform unbuttoned. I saw him running in one second and then collided with a pole in another.

"CRAP! I CAN'T SEE CRAP!" the boy yelled

That's cause you're stupid goggles are in the way. Forget it, I'm gonna be late. Good luck getting to school. Yasogami High, it looked like a regular high school. It's not as fancy as it is in the city. All the students were staring at me for some reason. The girls are staring as if they were hit by Cupid's arrow and have fallen for me. The guys looked as if they hated me right when I got on campus. Might as well just listen to my music and ignore them. I headed to my classroom and oddly enough a teacher with a puppet in his hand is hand was the homeroom teacher. The teachers aren't normal, but the classroom seems pretty normal. The number of students here seems pretty equal between guys and girls. There was this odd feeling though. I can sense two persona users. One of the Lovers arcana and the other of the Star arcana. School might be worth going to now.

Normal POV

Two students were talking to each other in the back of class. One was a boy with goggles on his head and a couple of bandages on his face. The other was a black haired girl.

"Idiot did you hit a pole again?" the girl ask

"I was rushing to get here on time." The boy replied with his head on the desk

"Why are you wearing those goggles? You look silly with them on."

"It's a memento from my dad. You know that."

"I would understand if we were in middle school. But in high school, you should put it away."

Before the boy can reply, the teacher called everyone's attention. A boy with black hair and with his headset on was next to him.

"Alright students, pay attention to the front. Today we have a new student joining us. His name is Kurai Seto. He just moved in from the city. Please make him feel welcomed. I'm sorry but can you sit there in the corner next to Yumiko Moto over there."

Yumiko raised her hand to show where she is. Without a word, Kurai moved to the corner desk. He sits down with his head on the desk and his headset on.

Yumiko POV

What is this aura I'm sensing? I can feel it coming from the new kid. I can feel darkness coming out of him. What's wrong with this guy? Although I can feel this mysterious darkness, I can also sense that he has the potential. I should ask him later. He's already asleep sadly.

Once class was over, I got my bag and still see him sleeping on his desk. His headset is still on and you can hear his music still going. I shook him on the shoulder but didn't wake up. I tried to take his headset off. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my wrist right before I could even touch the headset. He slowly lifts his head off the desk and turns to my direction. His red eyes were staring at me. I can't believe he was pissed just from just getting close to removing his headset.

"Never touch my headset." Kurai said with a blank expression.

As he was saying that, he grip grew tighter. I started to lose feeling in my hand. When I showed that I was in pay from his grip, he let go of my wrist and got up from his desk. He got his bag and left quickly.

"Hey asking the new kid out on a date?"

I turned to see that Sora is playing with his goggles. Seriously he never wants to let it go. We've been friends for a long time and I know why he always had them, but it's time to let it go.

"Idiot, why would I ever do something like that? Something feels odd about him. It's like he's one of them. I can also sense the potential in him."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. So what should we do?"

"Let's follow him."

"Oh so now you're a stalker."

"It's not like that!"

We left the room and headed outside the school. Kurai was out in the distance and followed him everywhere he went. He went to Junes, the bookstore, and the bike shop. Is this guy on a shopping spree? He has groceries and a book on him. It would be crazy if he included a motorcycle with it.

"Can't we just ask him tomorrow? It's getting late and I'm gonna miss my favorite show." Sora asked.

"Come on, You can hold out for a little longer. Didn't you record the show?"

"No, it's better to just to see it the first time."

I turned to him with a mad expression

"This is getting off topic. Think of it like training. We are still at the bottom of the rankings and this is perfect time to practice."

"Well looks like practice is over cause we lost the guy."

Sora looked pretty calmed about but I was pissed when I saw that we lost the new kid.

"Damn it. Fine, you win. Might as well head home."

We couldn't get him to talk today but, we'll get him tomorrow.

Kurai POV

I was able to get out of their sights when I heard them talking. I knew they were following me, but I wonder why. I'm betting that the girl is a stalker while the guy was being forced to go with her. Oh well, at least I can head home now.

At home, I turned on the TV while eating a cup and noodles. Just sat on the couch watching the news like any lazy students. Apparently some celebrity went missing today. I believe it was at the Imagi Inn or something. This is really boring. There's not much to do here. Might as well get a job and work at night. I turned off the TV and headed straight for bed. I wonder what would happen this time.


End file.
